covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant Education Law
Article I: Board of Trustees Article 1 establishes an educational oversight committee, henceforth referred to as the Board of Trustees. This committee has broad oversight into all factional education, and reports directly to the Chief Executive for Education and Technology. Sec 1.1 Membership Every member nation in the faction is represented by the Board of Trustees. As such, every member nation is eligible to be selected to sit on the Board. The Board of Trustees will consist of 11 members, selected from a pool of prospective administrators from within the member nations. The selection of these administrators will be the responsibility of the C.E. of Education and Technology, and each appointment will remain in effect for the term of the C.E. of Education and Technology, a period of 2 months. All appointments are full time positions, and as such, all Board Members are expected to be present in the Faction Capitol for the duration of their term. Sec 1.2 Roles The Board of Trustees is directly responsible for admissions into all Faction educational establishments. They are tasked with reviewing admission material presented on all levels, ranging from early childhood education to secondary and post-secondary education. They are required to interview all finalists for admissions into secondary and post-secondary educational institutions, and provide admission decisions no later than 30 days of said interviews. The Board is also responsible for monitoring and enforcing factional education standards in all participating member nations. Members of the board may declare a nation non-compliant, which will render them ineligible to receive factional educational support and funding. The Board of Trustees is also responsible for rendering Faction Approved University status upon universities in faction nations. Sec 1.3 Rights and Responsibilities All members of the Board of Trustees are insulated from political pressure. Board members may not be removed from the Board due to unpopular decisions, and no member of the Board may be retaliated against due to their actions in the service of the Board. Member nations agree to restraint in matters of the Board, and any nation found to be using political pressure to affect the decisions of the Board will be deemed ineligible for all factional education support. The Board has the right to appoint investigators to monitor national compliance with required guidelines, and these investigators are afforded the same protections as Board members with regard to their official duties. Membership on the Board does require compliance with a strict ethical code however, and breach of said code results in immediate removal from the Board. Sec 1.4 Code of Conduct 1. No Board member may vote on applicants from within their home nation. All Board members must recuse themselves from said discussions. 2. No Board member may use their position for personal or political gain. 3. No Board member may use their position or personal assets to affect another member of the Board. 4. No Board member may actively engage in policy discussions in nations not bound by Board oversight. 5. All applicable laws and codes apply to Board members in nations they visit for Board purposes, and as such are not shielded from consequences that arise from breaking said laws. Article II: Factional University This order establishes a Factional University, known as Royal Covenant University, that shall be considered a public university for all faction members, and whose admissions will be restricted solely to faction members. The campus for Royal Covenant University shall be established in the Faction Capitol, and shall remain there. Sec 2.1 Application Applicants will apply first to the sovereign of their nation, who will then select the best and most talented from their pool to be submitted to the admissions committee. The committee will then select a minimum of 1 prospective student from each member nation for admission. Each student, upon completion of their degree, will be required to provide a minimum of 2 years service to the faction, at which point they will be free to return to their home nations and find employment where they deem appropriate. Applications are accepted on a rolling basis, which means a student may apply for admissions at any point during their final year of primary school, and the date of their application will not affect their admission possibilities. Sec 2.2 Admissions Requirements for admission into Royal Covenant University are extremely selective, and only the top candidates will be admitted into a program of study. Upon receiving an application for admission, Royal Covenant University will require all students to take an entrance exam, which will incorporate an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) test, as well as a proficiency exam. The results from both the IQ test and proficiency exam will be combined with the student's transcript, application essay and letters of recommendation and presented to the Board of Trustees for further review. Upon receipt of application materials, the Board of Trustees will schedule admission interviews with prospective candidates, which will allow them to explain inconsistencies, present further evidence of higher achievement, and offer anecdotes relevant to their educational background. Applicants will be notified of the Board's decision via telephone call or registered letter within 30 days of their scheduled interview. All decisions are final and not eligible for appeal, however each student may reapply for admissions yearly. Sec 2.3 Degree All degrees conferred from Royal Covenant University will be deemed valid and acceptable in all member nations, as a condition of submitting students for consideration. All advanced degrees obtained upon completion of graduate level courses will be accepted as proof of completion of training in member nations, will all certification and professional license decisions still remaining firmly in individual national control. Sec 2.4 Faction Approved Universities Member nations may propose Universities within their national borders for the prestigious honor of becoming a Faction Approved University. Nations are limited to one Faction Approved University within their borders, and approval status will be reviewed every ten years to determine further approval. Faction Approved Universities are bound by the same admissions guidelines as the Royal Covenant University, excepting the requirement for service to the faction. Each Faction Approved University may establish curriculum and programs as it deems appropriate, but all factors will play a role in deciding Faction Approved University status. Article III: Guidelines All guidelines set forth in Article 3 are recommendations, and only binding on a Factional level, including, but not limited to admission to the Factional University, and are optional standards for adoption in member nations, or even at local levels within the member nations. Sec 3.1 Every student, aged 5-18, shall be provided free, equal education. A student's financial standing shall not play a part in the placement of said student into a school or educational program. All children are entitled to a decent education, and all students shall receive said education at no charge to themselves or their family Sec 3.2 The following shall be established as a minimum standard for graduation and conferment of a Faction Diploma. Science: A minimum of 4 years, with Physical Science, Biology, and Chemistry as requirements Math: a minimum of 4 years, with Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry and Calculus recommended History: a minimum of 3 years, with the course of study to be determined by each nation Foreign Language: a minimum of 6 years in a foreign language, with proficiency established through testing (note: 2 additional languages are recommended above the student's native language, but not required ) Literature/Writing: a minimum of 4 years in a Literature/Writing program are required; basic communication skills are required Physical Education: while there is no requirement, it is recommended that students be enrolled in a Physical Education program Sec 3.3 While these standards are not compulsory for all faction nations, they are required for a Faction Diploma, which is a requirement for admissions into Royal Covenant University. Created by Grand Duke '''Wesley Merris '''of the Principality of '''Andora', Lord Director of the 2nd Government, on the 27th of April 2010.'' Category:Government policy